Arwen Alexia-A Legend Knight, A Destined Queen
by serpentcharmer88
Summary: Be4 Alanna, Arwen Alexia of Silver Mt.(1/3 elf, 1/3 eld,1/3 mortal) was destined to become a queen, but wished to become a legendary knight: Chapter 5 is UP!!
1. A Dream, A Nightmare

*Thank you for being patient. The first time I tried to load it unto fanfiction.net, as many of you know it wasn't successful. All my characters are from my imagination, however the story line is a lot like Alanna's and Elranda.* 

A Dream, A Nightmare

There was a prophecy that a young maiden with hair as dark as a majestic oak, and eyes as shining as sapphire would bring fourth the future king that would destroy the Yamanis and free the world from the darkness. There was yet another prophecy that said that the sister of the brunette, a young maiden with golden hair and eyes as colorful as the ocean would come fourth and would reap the tears of many and then sacrifice her soul for the young brunette. Both young ladies would be of elden blood, with elvish blood, with human blood. So came many maidens faking out to fulfill the prophecies but none came until…

           "Its not fair!" a young dark brunette screamed with tears bursting out of her sapphire eyes as she ran into her bedroom. Slamming the door, young Arwen Alexia (can't chose between LOTR's Arwen or The Sword, the Ring, the Chalice's

 Alexia.) plops down her soft, purple, bed sobbing. A knock was soon heard through the big wooden door. "What now?"" Arwen Alexia said in an annoying voice. "Its only me…" came a gentle voice. "Oh Thia Serrasri… (I couldn't decide between Serrasri, Daine's last name or Thiarica, an elden princess) Papa strongly refuses to let me go to the Sacred Heart and become a Knight, he whipped me again and scolded me deeply saying I was being foolish." "Oh, Dear (lame, I know) its really ok, Papa doesn't mean it, he was only being old accustomed." Thia Serrasri replied filled with sympathy. As her calm oceanic eyes started to fill with tears, for she herself wished to become a sorcereress but was also forbidden too. As Arwen Alexia, a beautiful girl with dark brown curls rolling down her shoulders, was being comforted through the soothing words of her beloved sister she thought of how no one can understand why a perfect angel like Thia Serrasri would love a little trouble maker like Arwen Alexia. Arwen Alexia was thought by the people of Silver Mountain Region as a foolish child who doesn't know anything and is out of place. Although she was a beauty, everyone disliked Arwen Alexia for her sharp tongue and angry glares that came quite frequently. Every one except that of Thia Serrasri, Arwen's gentle caring sister and their guardian. Thia Serrasri a beautiful, slender bodied, and golden haired maiden who could have competes in beauty with Arwen except Thia was as gentle as Arwen was fierce. A strong muscular man like Dain was going to hard to find. Dain, an ex-knight, unlike everyone else, believes that it is Arwen Alexia's call to fight and that she had a fighter's heart and sprit, but could defiantly work on her skills. So Dain secretly started teaching the very eager Arwen with the many uses of weapons from archery to fencing. Thia Serrasri on the other hand was the perfect one with all the character traits, unfortunately with all good things comes a bad one; Thia was very delicate in health. A little cold would cause her to bleed, and a little scar could hurt her badly. Because of their bloodlines both Thia and Arwen have the Gift. Thia's very powerful Gift is healing while Arwen's is Seeing anything from the past or the future. However, because their mother died when fighting the Yamanis, Baired believed that her Gift should have saved her and therefore believed in the old religion where the sorcerers were sentenced to death. Because of this, so the two young girls didn't know their mother was 75% elvish and 25% elden while their father was 75% human and 25% elden. (elds: immortal folks who were short, and had magical powers. Elves: immortal folks who were tall and had powers.) So being forbidden to learn how to use their Gifts, the young girls soon loses control over it until Dain came. With Dain secretly teaching Arwen how to become a warrior and Maulde, his wife teaching Thia all she knew about healing, soon the young girls were secretly having weekly meetings at Dain's cottage. As Arwen thought about this she also thought how she could become a warrior maiden without seeking help from the Shangs, a group of warriors who could fight as good with weapons as without, for the Shangs wouldn't allow her to come with them unless she told her father. "Well" she thought, " I could ask Thia to cover up for me and pretend to be me when I sneak out of the fortress to become a knight. I could tie my hair up into a crown and write many fake letters such as this one:

I, Lord Baired of Silver Mountain, write this with my own hand, send my son, Alex into thy care for training of knighthood at the Sacred Heart. I hereby pronounce, Duke Coram of Sacred Heart guardian of Alex, and can punish him to whatever seems just. I am forever in thy debt. Signed X: Lord Baired of Silver Mountain

On the night Arwen was going to escape she wrote a small note to Thia saying:

I did it! Love you forever! 

-Arwen

As Arwen was slipping out of the castle the young George, an apprentice, discovered her slipping out of the stables and quickly told the guards at the gate whom promptly trapped Arwen. Arwen thought panicking and scared, "What can I do except to turn back because if I go forward the guards will discover me and will report this to Father." Sadly, Ar3wen turned back and rode Stargazer back into the stable and went quietly back into her room. She soon fell asleep by thinking of another escape plan.

Three months later…(I know its lame but I can't think of what else could connect the two parts together.) Arwen thought about the foolish, terrible night she planned her unsuccessful escape. For that night, gentle Thia sneaked out of the castle as well to help Gilbert, a poor Cartholic immigrant, whose baby was terrible sick from the Black Death. When she was walking back from the cottage, Thia felt so weak and fainted, bumping her head against a tree. (lame but can't think of anything else.) The next morning Thia Serrasri woke up facing a lot of worried faces. "Excuse Me" boomed a voice recognized as her fathers while trying to get through with Maude. Grimly Maude said out loud, "I am not sure if I should tell you." Bravely, Thia answered, "Its alright, just tell me" "You have the Black Death," Gasps came out of the crowd for the Black Death was a deadly disease where you feel cold tough you are burning up. Then you turn ghostly white for about seven days before you turn deathly grayish black for the most 14 days. Throughout the 21 days Thia fought hard and Lord Baried gave her the best physicians and any types of medicines they could get. Still fate wasn't with them so Thia died. Its been three months since Thiahas gone and yet it still hurts to remember that her beloved sister, Thia, was died. It seemed only yesterday when Thia had bearly whispered to Arwen, "I have lived my life as a healer/sorceress, and fought as a warrior and now I will die as a graceful lady. Arwen promise me you will always follow your heart." Arwen replied crying, "NO NO Thia I can't live with out you, My life would be as if a dream becoming a nightmare. Don't leave me please, I need you!" Thia replied, "I will never leave you Arwen, only in body but you will always have me in sprit. I will always be here for you. Just promise to follow your heart." Unwillingly, Arwen said yes and then gentle Thia left with Arwen's sprit. 

Now she was on her way to the convent where she was going to be trained as a lady. Knowingly that she broke her promise to Thia but Arwen had lost her passion and no longer dreamed of becoming a knight. Slowly but surely there was only a little bit of ashes left from her once brilliant flame of passion.  

*Mohahahahaha… I am going to keep you in suspension until I am finished with Chapter 2. Don't worry it won't be long, I am goning to work on it during Easter Break. Please REview*


	2. Thia's visit to the Goddess

*Thank you for being patient with this chapter. I decided not to totally finish it before I put it out. Please R&R Again all the characters are mine except for the Goddess and Alanna and Faithful* 

Thia Visits the Goddess

            As Thia was leaving the Realms of Life into the Realms of Death she kept feeling Arwen's cry and burdens. Finally, feeling exhausted she prayed to the Goddess for help. All of a sudden a beautiful light appeared and a tall thin women came with the light. "What is it that you want My Daughter?" the Goddess exclaimed. "Oh Mother Goddess I really want to be with my sister, Arwen again, She really needs my help or can't you hear." "Don't you know that you are what the prophecies fulfill?" "What prophecies? I have never heard one before." "But you have My Daughter…. Before the day of your birth there was an old prophecy that said, "a young maiden with hair as dark as a majestic oak, and eyes as shining as sapphire would bring fourth the future king that would destroy the Yamanis and free the world from the darkness. There was yet another prophecy that said that the sister of the brunette, a young maiden with golden hair and eyes as colorful as the ocean would come fourth and would reap the tears of many and then sacrifice her soul for the young brunette. Both young ladies would be of elden blood, with elvish blood, with human blood." Don't you know that you are the second maiden? Of course you are to return to the Realms of Life but with another form you shall have." All Thia could do was to stare in awe for the Goddess was really beautiful and beyond a human's imagination. And then the prophecy hit Thia like a thunderbolt and she was all of a sudden back into conscious. "But what if I fail Arwen? I can't help her when I could barely heal myself. How can this be we are but young girls that's all. But Arwen's only 7 how can a child fulfill the old prophecy? Arwen isn't a queen?" And Thia would have gone on and on if not the Goddess silenced her with the wave of a hand. "My Daughter, all in good times. But first of all we must take care of what shape you shall be if you are going to become. Hmm… how about a black cat? Wait that is going to become your shape for the future Arwen that will also be known as Alanna as time changes. Hmm… how about a little brown dog? Oh how could I forget that is for Kel, the third known lady knight? Do you have any idea what you would like to be my Daughter?" Shyly, Thia said, "If it pleases your Majesty I prefer to become a fierce saber tooth tiger cub." And in the blink of an eye, Thia was transformed into a little tiger that looked like a kitten because it was so little. The Goddess then took out her staff and said, "I dubbed thee Thia Sessarri to be the companion of Arwen Alexia until the end of her days. Serve her and honor her with all of your powers. I myself will give you some of my powers to help your sister" She said after put Her staff away she continued, "Are you ready to go back to the Realm of Light?" Timidly, Thia answered in a little voice," Yes" 

…

As Arwen Alexia was traveling through the forest in order to get to the Convent all of a sudden Stargazer stopped and wouldn't go on no matter how hard Arwen tried. Then Arwen looked down and saw an adorable little tiger. "Oh aren't you a cute little thing. Would you like to come with me to the Convent, I terribly miss my sister you know." As if to answer the tiger nodded her head. " I shall name you Tari Thia for that will remind me of my beloved sister, Thia Sessarri." So the Tari, Stargazer, and Arwen all traveled together with Esther, Arwen's escort in case Arwen tries to escape as Lord Baried thought she might, to the convent.

*Hope you guys liked it. Well I won't be able to get the third chapter up until the next school brake so hope u enjoyed this one* 


	3. New Friends, New Enemies

*Hey you all thank you so much for being patient with me cause my computer broke. Well I shut up now so you can read. The end is sort of like how Alanna met Ralon in Alanna: The First Adventure. Please R&R*

New Friends, New Enemies

As Arwen Alexia approached the Convent, an ugly grayish purple building, she noticed that Tari was looking disappointingly at her. "That look would be the same look Thia would give me if she knew I was coming here, "Arwen thought. Little did she know that Tari Thia was really Thia. (In the future, Arwen would also be known as Alanna and Thia would be known as Faithful.) As Arwen and Esther, the maid, entered the Convent, a guard dressed in all purple welcomed them and said, "Please wait a few minutes while I inform the Priestess, also known as Lady Dorina, that you have arrived. Then I will lead you into your room. Arwen looked around and couldn't believe that this was going to be the horrible place for the next six years. As she went in she saw another young girl that looks only a few years younger. "She looks a lot like Thia" Arwen thought sadly. 

…

As Arwen opened the door to her room she saw a blue bed with a little closet, a writing desk, and a small shelf. As Arwen plopped down on her new bed the girl she saw from the courtyard came in. "Hi! My name is Arlene from Golden Lake, what is yours?" Nobly, Arwen replied," My name is Arwen and I am from Silver Mountain. I just arrived so do you mind telling me about this place?" "Sure, I will be honored to. First of all, we have to wake up at dawn, go to the Great Hall for breakfast, then we go to dining class where we learn all about which fork to use for salads and such, then we go to dancing class, manner class, lunch at the Great Hall, and a break. Afterwards we have to go outside to do physical fitness and the horrid riding classes. Then we take our academics, which include mathematics, Tortallian, history, and magic class if you have the Gift. Then we have dinner, another shorter break and lights off. Don't worry…" Arlene said as she saw the worried expression on Arwen's face. "You will do just fine, besides you will be used to the schedule in no time and if you have been good for a long time then you get to go to the market, which by the way is the only time you can leave the Convent with a few people. Come on then lets go and I'll introduce you to my friends." Arlene said as she half dragged Arwen into the ballroom where two other young girls were having a conversation. "Arwen meet Daina of Dove Peak and Daina meet the girl I am sponsoring." Arlene said as she introduced Arwen to a pretty red haired, black-eyed girl. "And no Elaine I didn't forget about you. Arwen meet Elaine of Queenscove, Elaine meet Arwen of Silver Mountain." After all the 'how do you dos' the dinner bell rang and the four young girls sat into a seat at the big table. After the Priestess gave the blessings for the food she started eating along with all the other young girls. (I guess I should describe the Priestess before we go on right? The Priestess was very young probably in her mid twenties and had sparkling silver eyes. Her hair was smooth and was coal black with a little bit of silver highlights. Hard to imagine that such a beauty would waste, as some people would say, her life teaching young girls to become ladies.) From behind Arwen came a rude noise and a mean voice that said" Well if it isn't a country girl trying to act as if she was a noble. " OH shut up Rebela. Arwen don't listen to her, she is just a dork." Arlene said. "I am going to do as I like and no one can stop me and you know that Arlene because I am the Priestess's pet so you better learn that New Girl. Oh and by the way when you see me you will do as I say and curtsy and say 'Yes, Lady Rebela.'" Arwen's fury rose and she said, "I thought ladies were supposed to be mannered. Well whoever told me that must have been wrong cause obviously I see a egg-rotting pig in front of me." "Why you little …" but Rebela's sentenced stopped mid way because a tall, coal eyed lady came and said, "That is enough Rebela, you may be my mother's pet but you still should show some manners." Quickly Arlene told Arwen, "Sorry, I almost forgot Arwen this is the fourth member of our group (not counting Arwen). Her name is ____ and as you probably figured she is the Priestess's daughter. Arwen quickly stammered a Thank you before _____ asked the crowd what happened. "Well this country bred girl was insulting me…" Rebela started to say but was cut off with _____ response. "Rebela did I ask you? Go up now to my chambers and I will talk to you later. Now Elaine could you tell me what happened?" "OF course _____," and Elaine explained everything. "Well young Arwen from now on stay with your sponsor, Arlene, and Rebela wouldn't bother you anymore. But as Rebela started to walk away she looked back and said at Arwen, "This isn't the end yet, it's only the beginning." "Well… young Arwen," _____ said. "Looks like you made some new friends as well as a new enemy. As Arwen was blushing furiously. 

   *What will happen next? *evil laugh* Guess you will just have to wait. Please Review. Thank you.* 


	4. The Future is Foretold

*Thank you everyone for being patient for waiting for me write this. I can't think of anything since TAAS testing and other exams are coming up. BTW sorri… I forgot all about Tari Thia, the tiger cub in chapter three. Opps! Sorry this chapter is sort of lame because I haven't had much time to think of anything else. Well I won't keep you here any longer with me rambling on… so please enjoy and R&R! *

The Future is Foretold

A year has passed now since Thia died and Arwen has come to the Convent. Life has been really good with Arwen and her new friends, however Rebela hasn't forgot how Arwen embarrassed her and neither has Arwen. 

 "Today is the day I will get my revenge" Rebela says as she walks near Arwen forcing Arwen to back up into the wall. Having nothing and knowing nothing a sweating nervous Arwen begs for mercy as she is forced upon the wall with Rebela' s evil grin smiling back at her. "Please Lady Rebela don't hurt me." Arwen heard herself say. "You must have thought that it was over didn't you? You must have thought you won because Angela backed you and your pathetic little friends up didn't you?" Arwen hears her pathetic little self still begging for mercy when Rebela hits her with green fireballs after fireballs soon burning Arwen. Arwen wakes up sweating with cold sweat thinking, "I had this dream for days now… what if this happens one day? Then what do I do? I had better start planning something O Mother Goddess please help and protect me." As Arwen was dreaming the Goddess sent Gimli the God of Dreams to the Priestess. Inside the Priestess dream she saw many things and then the Goddess appeared to her. "My Chosen One you probably know as well as I do that this Arwen of Silver Mountain is a Destined One and her group will also play an important part in the future. However Mithros isn't convinced and asked for Arwen to prove herself which she would really soon. In order to prove herself you must not interfere and later when she fights with Lady Rebela (fighting is not allowed as you may have guessed.) she will win and you must remove Rebela from the Convent for fighting but not Arwen because Arwen needs lessons of ladyship for the job she is meant to do." The Goddess told her. "But… why is this Arwen of Silver Mountain so important? May I know, meaning no offense of course to your Ladyship?" The Priestess said. "Of course… but you must not tell anyone else or else her life may be in danger if the enemy finds out." "OF course your Ladyship my lips will never even speak of this moment." "Well… Arwen will become the mother of the future great king. Jonathan of Conte, who will kill the Yamanis of that generation. Her best friend Arlene of Golden Lake will become the mother of Alanna (a different version of Arwen) the Lioness who will help Jonathan kill the Yamanis." "Great Goddess! A little girl of nine is going to become so much! Does she know of this?" "I am sending a dream right now while we are speaking of the future if she doesn't defeat Rebela. I must go now for the dawn is rising. Farewell My Chosen One I will speak with you really soon." Kissing the hands of the strikingly beautiful Goddess and said her farewells.     A week after the Goddess had showed up to the Priestess Arwen went into the Great Hall and decided to herself that today was the day to make Rebela pay back for all the things she made Arwen do including threatening her in Arwen's dream. Throughout the week Rebela had been making my life miserable since Angela threatened her to tell her mother if Rebela didn't apologize to Arwen. Since then, Arwen thought, Rebela has put rips into my dresses and making myself become embarrass in front of Angela and her mother, the Priestess/Lady Dorina. Today is defiantly the day. "Rebela is as rebellious and stupid as her own name! She can't even look at her self in the mirror without breaking it!" Arwen said loudly, "She herself is a coward and picks on the little ladies with her magic that she know other people can't defend!" "WHAT?!?!?! ARWEN OF SILVER MOUNTAIN YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!! In fact let us right now go into the court yard and I challenge you to a duel." Rebela said red faced. "I gladly accept, let us go down there right now!" 


	5. A Suprising Combat

*Hiyee!!! I am reading the KEWLEST series besides TP's books of course, and LOTR. Its called the Wheel of Time!!! Its sooo kewl!!! Anyways… guess u don't wanna hear me ramble on and on and on…. So don't' be surprise if I don't get the 6th chapter down til summer break cause I dutn' have another school break in Texas…. Again sounds like Alanna and Ralon (forgot his name) O Yeah and Tari Thia, the tiger, IZ BACK!!* (sorri if this one is lamer then the rest… I was sorta stuck and couldn't' think of what's next… Ok I 'll shut up now hehe. Please R&R)

A Surprising Combat

As Arwen and Rebela was walking to the courtyard, Angela ran to get her mother so that Arwen wouldn't get hurt. 

" Do you swear that no body will help you in this battle?" Rebela rudely said to Arwen. "I swear as my honor of a lady. Well you better swear by something cause your honor is as good as a pigs" Arwen said as she thought ,_what if I really don't' win and then I get hurt… or if someone tells the Priestess… I will get in soo much trouble… AWK_(my own word sorta..)_what will I do? At least Thia would be happy since I disappointed her!!! _ "Well… since I was the one challenged I get to set the rules…" Rebela said. "First there can be use of no magic! Second, no body else can help of come in unless they want the person they are helping to be killed" Lastly, the loser , which is going to be you Arwen , will have to leave the Convent forever and give the winner, moi, 5 gold pieces. Agreed? "Agreed", Arwen said giving her friends a silent warning with her eyes, telling them not to help Just as Rebela was about to begin when Tari Thia comes in and said to Arwen so that only Arwen could hear. "You better be careful because this girl is a tricky one. She is sure to break the rules and use her magic." "What?" Arwen almost screamed as she thought _What the heck is going on? "_All you humans are so weird. Yes, Arwen I can talk but only you can hear me, unless I want someone else to hear!" T_hings are getting stranger by the minute, _Arwen thought. _First, I am so worried about Rebela winning, though she can't do any magic, or anything else and now my cat is talking to me. Mother Goddess, what in the world is going on around here? _" Hey, you daughter of a demon are you ever going to start?" came a horrible voice. And before anyone knew what was happening, Rebela threw herself at Arwen, who was knocked down on the floor. Arwen grabbed Rebela's long hair and Reblea threw a punch into Arwen's stomach. Arwen squeezed Rebela' sthroat as Rebela punched at Arwen's eye and stomped on her foot. Just as Rebela was about to get up, Arwen screamed as she threw Rebela over her hip and Reblea ended on the floor crying. "Give up? " Arwen asked. Rebela slowly gave a smirk as a green cloud formed around her as Tari Thia gave an yelped and said to Arwen, "Watch out! She is using magic just as I thought she would. Here, look behind you is a sword, USE IT NOW!" Tari Thia almost screamed to Arwen as the orange cloud was being hurled at Arwen. Quickly, Arwen turned around and saw an magnificent sword and held it and started slashing at the green cloud. "Its no use you pig! No one can defeat this magic!" Reblea said laughing evilly. "I knew you would break your promise, you have the honor of a weasel. You pick fights in the back hall where the Priesstess can not see. You are worse then a Liar, a sneak, a coward, a bully. You bring humiliation to your own name." "We will see who is the real coward!" Reblea said, "As soon as I kill you! MOHAHAHAHA" (I think I over done it! Heh.Sorri, I am like really really hyper right now! HYPER HYPER! Ok back to the story.) All of a sudden as if out of nowhere a bright sapphire light burst out of Arwen and it covered the whole green cloud! "What in he11 is going on? You weren't supposed have the gift! AWK!" Rebela said as she slowly disappeared as she screamed with a faint sound, "You Will pay Arwen of Silver Mountain. When You least expect it you will pay!" A now sweating Arwen collapsed with the sword in her hand as the glowing sapphire slowly faded. 

*what's gonna happen next?: truthfully… I have no clue. Please help!! LI can'tthink of what else to write. AIYA! Nice writer I am. Can't even think of what to write! Well please R&R! Oh yeah…. I probably can't start the 6th chapter because end of the year exams are coming up!*   


	6. Arlene's Secret

*I'm BACK!!! I know I said that I wouldn't write this Chapter till Summer break… but I have nothing to do today and Saturdays' are always soooo boring so I decided to finish the 6th chapter so over the summer I can go to the exciting parts. BTW: Orlo, Caelan, and Elaranda are all characters from Deborah Chester's characters though I do give them a different occupation. So I hope you like it! Please R&R! BTW: you won't find out Arlene's secret till like the very end of the chapter or then the rest of the chapter is about Arwen. Also I couldn't think of a better name for the title so that's why its called Arlene's Secret incase you are wondering. *

Arlene's Secret

Arwen woke up with the Priestess, Elaine, Angela, Daina, Arlene, Tari Thia, and Elaranda, the Convent' s sorceress/ healer (I know you are probably thinking what a sorceress is for at the Convent but you'll find out in the later chapters.) crowding around her. "What happened?" Arwen said meekly. (I know its sort of weird for Arwen to be MEEK but too bad. I mean she just fainted come on.) "Tsk…tsk… you gave us all a fright. We all thought we lost you!" "You fainted, Arwen. Besides you have been asleep for 5 days now!" Tari Thia said to Arwen. "WHAT?!? 5 days!!!" Arwen said almost screaming!!! "Yeah… HEY how did you know?" Angela asked while staring at Tari suspiciously. "Uh… I guessed," Arwen replied lamely. "Well young Arwen of Silver Mountain," Lady Dorina said trying to sound stern, though Arwen knew she was pleased. "You are punished for fighting. You will help clean the kitchen and help the cook for three weeks and a report on the history of Tortall from 10-29 will be due on the fifth day of this week. You are now dismissed." "Yes, Lady Dorina," Arwen said modestly. "Wait a minute Arwen. I have never seen any type of magic like the one you used except from my husband, Caelan. But that is impossible because Caelan is part elden and part mortal. It is nearly impossible for another mortal to be like Caelan or his sister Lea! Dorina, I would like for Arwen to stay with me for a few days, there may be something special to her that neither of us have ever encountered but Caelan may have for being what he is." Elaranda said sounding sort of frightened. "You wouldn't think the prophecies…" "No, Elaranda! Not in front of the young girls." "Come here, Arwen, you are staying with Caelan and me for a few days." Elaranda said. "Yes, milady." 

**……………**

It seemed to Arwen that it was only yesterday since she had been pulled out from the Convent for a little while, to the envy of all her friends, but mostly Arlene for some reasons. She was supposed to be here for a few days but instead a month had passed and she was still here. Caelan said Arwen had another type of power/gift that wasn't from the elden blood or the gift as he seen his wife used. He also told Arwen that she was very talented in martial arts and therefore wouldn't see this talent wasted. So, Caelan secretly taught Arwen some sword routines, to her delight. Arwen had grown to love this couple. While, Caelan taught her sword routines, elden powers and history, Elaranda taught her extra sorcery and other stuff about her very unique gift. It has been a whole month before Elaranda decided to sent her back to the Convent. Seeing her discontent, Caelan decided to help Arwen with his information that his friend, Orlo, a Shang Horse, could teach her more about martial arts and she could learn more sword, and other weapons routines. 

**…………...**

IT was the middle of the night as Arwen sneaked out of the window in her room and ran out of the Convent. As she ran out of the gate she bumped into Arlene. "What are you doing here and where do you think you are going Arwen?" Arlene asked in a hoarse whisper suspiciously. "Um…. I could ask the same thing about you." Arwen said as she blushed and tried to find out Arlene's little secret she was hiding. It was now Arlene's turn to blush. "Er… heh…. Well.. you might think this is crazy but I have been studying with Orlo, the Shang Horse for a long time. He taught me many thigns and said I might even become a Shang Wild Cat! (supposedly, one of the best shang ranks except for all the legendary animals) All of a sudden, Arwen started laughing like crazy on the floor holding her stomach. "Hey I told you it was crazy. Some friend you are." Arlene said sadly. "No…. (laugh) its not that…. (laugh)….its just that (laugh)…." Arwen said between laughter. "What?" Arlene said. After a long time… and Arwen got under control she said, "Its not crazy at all… in fact that is why I am here becasue I want to become a Shang too.  "Oh! I m sorry it was stupid of me to doubt your friend ship. Well… what are you waiting for?" Arlene said happily. So 'hand in hand' Arlene of Golden Lake and Arwen of Silver Mountain went to the door of Orlo, the Shang Horse. As the two young girls reached the door of the Shang Horse, and knocked, the door slowly opened and the famous Shang Horse, Orlo, opened the door. 

*What's going to happen next? Again, I am just as clueless as you. Heh. Well… hope you enjoyed it! Please Review. Thank you.*


	7. The Shang Horse

I know I said this a million times but I have been sooo bored that I have decided to write my third chapter today! *sigh* All I have done today is write read fanfics, listen to music, and watch tv. What a waste of a Saturday! I promise this will be my last fan fic chapter for today till summer break!! Well… hope you enjoy though this one is a little bit short and lamer (that

S why it is in a bigger font)  but that' s ok. Well I know you don't wanna hear me rant on and on and on soo…. Please R&R!*

The Shang Horse

"What do you want?" Orlo said rudely. "Oh, its you Arlene, sorry. Some annoying noble men have been bugging me to death! Come on in." 

……….

It has been two months now, Arwen and Arlene have been going to Orlo, the Shang Horse to learn. _Those girls must be very special and very talented. I have never seen any other students I have worked with learn this fast and they started when they are nine. By the time they are fifteen they could become a Shang! That Arwen of Silver Mountain, she could become a Shang Lioness, she is soo good. OF course, she would make a better knight. While, that Arlene of Golden Lake, she would make a better Shang for Arwen prefers weapon combat compare to hand to hand combat. Also… _but Orlo's thoughts were interrupted by two young nine year old pretty boys. "Excuse me Orlo," one of them said. "Who are you guys? GO on run back to your house I am the Shang Horse this is not a place to fool around with," Orlo said to the pretty boys. Both of them started laughing and Orlo knew he heard this laughter before. "Wait a second…. You couldn't be could you?" Orlo said suspiciously while the two young boys nodded. "We are Arwen and Arlene, duh!" said one of the boys with blond hair. "Huh? How do you know those two young girls? Is this a trap?" Orlo said confused now. "Oh yeah, Arwen made up some sort of spell that makes us look like guys so we could sneak out. Smart huh? WE thought you would recognize us we didn't know that Arwen could make up that good of a spell. Cool! Arwen, we even fooled a Shang Horse!" Arlene said while the brown hair boy muttered some words and soon the pretty boys both looked like Arwen and Arlene. "Oh," was all Orlo could say. "Well we are ready to learn the glaive today," said the very impatient Arwen to the still gaping Orlo! "Well, first we will begin with the 'phoenix over the moon' routine and then…." And so the Shang Horse did his part of destiny by teaching the two eager young girls in secret and Arwen disguised her and Arlene to sneak out of the Convent. 

……….

It was dark and she couldn't see anything. She turned around and then saw the earth in ruin and everyone was either injured or dead. All the green plants turned brown and the animals were trying to run away. The earth was having droughts, raining fire, and tornadoes and hurricanes were everywhere she turned. Everything was blurry except for one thing. It was that all the bad things centered around Lady Dorina. The person looked so much like Lady Dorina but it wasn't Lady Dorina. It was…

*MOHAHAHAHA!!!! I know what is going to happen next now! I am sooo happy! I can finally figure out what I want to write and how this story will turn. OF course I am still considering to kill Arwen in the end and make it a sad story but I'll decide later! I am going to keep you all in suspense. I am sooo mean, but don't worry. One more week, four more days, till school ends so then I can write the 8th chapter! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!!! Either I am a horrible story writer, which I probably am( tells you how high my self esteem is. Hehehe) or no one likes my storri! (LL) casue no one is writing reviews. AIYA AIYA! SOO… Please Review!!!! Thank you soo much too all those who review!!!!!! MERCI! MERCI! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! (can' t spelll) THX!!! THX!!!!! Bye!*


End file.
